


Perfect, Your Existence

by polaroidexit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Days, Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Guitars, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Observant Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun is a Terrible Liar, Piano, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: "You wanna go hang at the studio for a while? I'm feeling depressed. I thought of a pretty neat hook today, during practice today and I was thinking of writing it down before I forget about it? I mean, it probably won't be used and all but there's no harm done. Wanna go down there with me?" Baekhyun babbled on, hoping that the point of him being depressed got across but didn't stand out too much.





	Perfect, Your Existence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

"Hey."

Baekhyun held back the flinch he almost did when Kyungsoo whispered near his ear, unwanting to attract attention. "Hmm? Hey," Baekhyun replied, making sure he had a smile on, even if it came off a bit faint.

"You alright?" Kyungsoo asked with concern showing through his usual stern expression. Baekhyun considered for a millisecond to just simply explode in front of the other — also including Jongin and Jongdae, who were on a couch that was piled messily with clothes, completely focused on their own phones — in the middle of the waiting room, then of course as always, he put that thought away as soon as it came.

He pretended to make a bemused look while he tilted his head a little bit. "I'm fine? Wha—" First of all, he cannot believe he's actually acting in front of Do Kyungsoo. Second, yes—he's going to act like nothing's wrong. Because nothing is. He made sure to let out an awkward chuckle to make it seem more realistic. "—What? I'm fine, today's actually been pretty good," He lied when it'd been the exact opposite. It had been a shit day; so far, so bad.

Kyungsoo's expression remained unreadable for a moment before he started to frown with a tight lip. "You know there's no point in hiding it, it shows no matter what you do," Kyungsoo uttered bluntly, which—

_—which really pissed him off._

He didn't know why, for whatever reason, an already-unstable string in him just kind of snapped.

"Wow, thanks. Thank you for the great tip from such a good actor like you," Baekhyun started to sneer and scowl, he felt his own lips twisting in unreasonable disdain, and his chest panged slightly when he caught the surprised look on Kyungsoo. Just when the other was about to open his mouth to retort, Baekhyun cut in, "Why are you even asking anyway? You're not going to comfort me, well—you're just going to do a  _terrible job_  at it." That had earned him a hurt look from Kyungsoo.

"Baek—"

"Just leave me alone, will you?" He almost hissed in the other's face before he turned and stormed out of the waiting room.

 

* * *

 

The car ride back to their dorm had been awkward. For him, at least. The others had gone on their own businesses and probably didn't even notice the way Baekhyun tried to avoid Kyungsoo the entire time. They were all too tired to pick up on anything, Baekhyun concluded when he caught the dark bags under Junmyeon's eyes and how Jongdae's eyebrows were furrowed whenever he was stressed.

Baekhyun sneaked a glance at Kyungsoo when they all got off the van to trudge back to the dorm and his heart skipped a beat in surprise when he locked eyes with the other. He looked away instantly, feeling ashamed, embarrassed and guilty simultaneously. So Kyungsoo had been watching him, that really didn't make him feel better about his outburst earlier. Kyungsoo was just worried about him after all.

Baekhyun barely sat still in the living room for ten minutes before he decided to get up. No use fidgeting with his fingers while he stared blankly at the TV. He then headed toward the entryway and reached for his shoes, only to freeze with hesitation, resulting in his fingers fidgeting with the shoelaces. He let out a slow breath then walked backed to peek into the kitchen, where he'd gotten a glimpse of a certain giant when he'd rushed past just now.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun spoke up. Chanyeol looked up with an oblivious expression from where he was rummaging through the fridge.

"What is it?" The taller asked curiously as he stood up, true height straightened out.

"You wanna go hang at the studio for a while? I'm feeling depressed. I thought of a pretty neat hook today, during practice today and I was thinking of writing it down before I forget about it? I mean, it probably won't be used and all but there's no harm done, right? Wanna go down there with me?" Baekhyun babbled on, hoping that the point of him being depressed got across but didn't stand out too much.

Chanyeol's patient grin immediately changed into furrowed eyebrows and a tight twist to his frown. "Alright, let's go then." That was all he said, a bit casual as well as concern thrown into the tone.

Baekhyun blinked, taken aback by the reaction; half of him kind of expected a big fuss from the other but he was glad Chanyeol was taking this calmly.

His heart palpitated like crazy as the both of them put on their own shoes together; a sudden wave of warmth washing over him like safety and love.

 

* * *

 

"I was thinking of doing the guitar today?" Baekhyun suggested as he stepped into the studio, followed by Chanyeol, who nodded with a hum and instinctively went to the digital piano in the corner. "Piano will accompany that then."

 _No, you will_ , Baekhyun didn't say because God, how cheesy and cringy would that be?

They'd both quickly gotten instruments in their hands; Chanyeol's lanky fingers on the white keys while Baekhyun's delicate-looking ones on the strings.

"What key were you thinking of?" Chanyeol asked, patiently waiting as Baekhyun continued to malfunction in response. You see, he didn't really think that far at all, he was just using the whole thing as a distraction and replacement for a therapy session.

"Uh—I, uh, was thinking of…" Baekhyun trailed off, heart beating fast with panic. It felt so foreign and serene, seeing Chanyeol wait patiently for him with a warm smile. It almost felt like time was stopped and no time limit was set, and perhaps that was how it is. Maybe it's always been this way with the other, except Baekhyun had been too much of an oblivious fool and airhead to take notice of this.

"D minor? And for the hook, I…" Baekhyun trailed off once again, hoping Chanyeol would catch the drift. Fortunately, he did; the other had nodded with a thoughtful look at the choice of key and spoke up before Baekhyun could babble all sorts of shit out, "Well, how about we play around a bit then? There's a chance of a better hook that way."

Baekhyun agreed instantly, glad the situation hadn't turned sour like he half expected it to. Maybe he should stop half expecting things to go such ways when Chanyeol had been helpful this entire time, just by being himself.

"Should I start first?" Chanyeol asked without looking up, fingers around playing around on the keyboard for various ideas. Baekhyun merely gave a small hum back, afraid that something would go terribly wrong if he opened his mouth.

Talking wasn't needed from then on, the music just began to flow in and out of them like the harsh wind during an angry storm near a lonely beach that had been forgotten about. Nothing stopped the two, not even when a wrong note was played rather harshly, standing out against the melancholy mood they had created; they had kept on going as if they were in a different universe.

 

* * *

 

"I think it's about time we head back?" Chanyeol said as he checked the time on his phone. Baekhyun checked his own and bit his lip at the time; 1:47 AM. Oops. Hopefully, the rest had gone to sleep early and wouldn't be awake to witness two of them heading back at such a late hour. Well, at least it wasn't 2 or 3, which Baekhyun shamefully admits that he has done before. "Yeah, high chance of the hyungs flipping but well, can't go back now." That earned him a chuckle from Chanyeol.

He was in the middle of putting away the guitar when the other's voice came up unexpectedly.

"Do you feel a bit better now?"

Baekhyun tried his best to calm himself down at the sudden question and nodded, turning around to face the other with a smile which cost him less effort to put up. "Yeah." Chanyeol stared at him for a few seconds with an unreadable expression before they both looked away.

"That's good."

"You're not gonna ask me what's wrong, are you?" Shit. That had slipped out unintentionally out of his mouth and Baekhyun really wanted to slam his own head into a wall at that instant. Really, why would he even ask that when he wanted to avoid it.

"No. I believe that you will talk about it when you're ready." That really sucked because those words almost brought stupid, stupid,  _stupid_ tears to his eyes.

 

* * *

 

What surprised him the most was that Sehun out of all people was the only awake at that hour, sitting silently and all curled up on the sofa in the living room. It was dark except for the light that shone across Sehun's face, cast from his phone. Baekhyun blinked out of his thoughts when a hand clasped on his shoulder gently and turned around to face Chanyeol who looked back tiredly. "I'm gonna go crash out first, yeah? Don't stay up too late."

Baekhyun nodded, feeling responsible and guilty for making Chanyeol stay up so late with him.

"Hyung?"

Baekhyun turned his gaze toward the voice, to find Sehun standing up sluggishly — probably due to sleepiness — and walking toward him with drooping eyes. "Sehunnie, why are you still up? We have an early schedule tomorrow," Baekhyun pretended to scold teasingly.

Sehun rolled his eyes (how dare he roll his eyes at him like that, such a disrespectful brat) and continued to advance on him. Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows in bemusement and his brain definitely broke due to lack of sleep because he didn't react until the maknae had his arm wrapped around him and head dropped down to his shoulder.

"Want to play a round with me?" Sehun asked, referring to PUBG. Just what. Out of everything, Baekhyun did not expect such a simple question like that. He practically heard the gears turning rustily in his mind and he barely replied in a normal time span, "No, I'm beat as well. I have to go sleep now, you should too, Hunnie."

Sehun grunted lowly back and continued to engulf him in the warm hug. Baekhyun blinked multiple times in confusion and then decided to just follow the maknae's rhythmic breathes soothingly. Eventually, Sehun had parted away from him, wearing the usual bored look even though he gave a little smile to Baekhyun, who raised his eyebrows in response.

"Well, good night then. Let's play the game another day," He concluded. Sehun nodded and started to walk off toward his bedroom, only to be stopped by Baekhyun, "Wait—did you really stay up this late to just ask me that?"

Sehun stood still for a second too long before he turned around with an obnoxious snort. "Thinking too highly of yourself there, hyung," He teased and even dared to shoot a smug smirk at Baekhyun before he escaped into his room.

Baekhyun bit his lip and sighed. He definitely felt a whole better after all of that, including the unexpected hug.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun stood tentatively by Kyungsoo's bedroom doorway. The other had immediately caught his eye when he caught movement by the doorway. Baekhyun twisted his lip and looked down (thank God he had his arms crossed or else he would stall even longer by fidgeting with his nails) before he opened his mouth.

"Hey, I—just—"

"It's fine," Kyungsoo interrupted him before he could get his apology out. It wasn't fine.

"No, it's not. I want to say tha—"

Kyungsoo stood up from his bed so swiftly Baekhyun was caught off guard and stuttered on his sentence. "That I'm sorry, I was in a bad mood yesterday, you didn't—" Kyungsoo started to walk towards him. "—deserve that  _and oh my God, I said I'm sorry—_ "

Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut, mentally preparing for a harsh punch to the face or a cruel kick to his fucking balls (dear God, please no), only to suck in a breath before he's embraced by a pair of arms. Déjà vu and what, _Do Kyungsoo is voluntarily hugging him—_

"Don't tell anyone I did this or I will chop off your limbs and dangle them in front of your weeping parents."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! #Goodbye2k18  
> I can't believe another year passed and honestly, that was the shortest year in my life so far. It was a pretty good year as well, I made friends that cared for me in return.


End file.
